Finish the leather armor begun by Rejiek Hidesman
Finish the leather armor begun by Rejiek Hidesman is a quest intended for Evil-aligned versions of Gorion's Ward in Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn and its corresponding segment in Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. Acquisition This quest is acquired by completing the unmarked quest Find Rejiek's ally, which is hinted at in the Tanner's Letter. To complete this unmarked quest, go to Imnesvale in the Umar Hills and speak to Fael outside of the Umar Inn. Purchase a copy of History of the Zhentarim from him and tell him that his true name is Darcin Cole. He informs you that he can complete the Human Flesh armor begun by Rejiek Hidesman, but he needs the Blood of a Silver Dragon to do his work. Resolution During Chapter 5, you will need to kill Adalon to acquire the blood, as she is the only Silver Dragon to appear in the entirety of the Baldur's Gate series. Killing her is extremely difficult, but grants 54,000 EXP, 3,000 Gold Pieces, Adalon's Note and Blood of a Silver Dragon. Once you leave the Underdark by beginning Chapter 6, speak to Fael and give him the blood. Fael will inform you that it will take four days for him to finish his work. However, when you come to collect the armor, after handing it over, Fael will reveal that he has discovered that you are not his contact; he will summon three powerful mages and then flee, leaving you to fight his allies. One of the mages is worth 6,000 EXP, one is worth 7,000 EXP, and the last is worth 7,200 EXP. They drop random treasure when dispatched. Notes * This quest can be begun as early as chapter 2, but cannot be completed until chapter 6. * Despite the Human Flesh Armor only being usable by Evil characters, this quest can be begun by Gorion's Wards of any alignment. * The rewards for this quest are generally considered to be not really worth it; the EXP achieved for killing Adalon and Fael's three mage allies is inferior to the EXP earned for receiving Adalon's voluntary assistance in escaping the Underdark by recovering her eggs (killing her is worth -24,500 EXP compared to bringing her eggs back safely, and even with the 20,200 EXP from killing Fael's mages, that's still a 4,300 EXP loss), and the Human Flesh Armor is of extremely limited utility, being that it is both a suit of leather armor (and thusly there are better options in general) and restricted to evil characters only. Hexxat or an Evil aligned Thief classed Gorion's Ward or the only party members who will find it useful. * This questline is one of several referring to the cut content relating to the Twisted Rune, a cabal of powerful, evil mages and magical monsters who can be battled in Athkatla; originally, they were intended to have their own overarching storyline, but it was cut before the game was fully developed, leaving trace hints and a single seemingly random boss battle.